Forget Me Not
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: Hatori has been ripped from happiness at every turn, but as he's brought back to remember his past, things beguin to heat up in the Sohma Estates. Will he be able to survive Akito's growing obsession? HariOC
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

Hatori sat quietly staring off into the distance, as the crickets and bullfrogs began their lullaby. A gentle spring breeze caressed his face as his hair was blown from his eyes. The sun slowly began its decent under the horizon- shades of pink, purple, and blue- As if the sky was God's canvas. Time itself had seemed to freeze. He breathed in the fresh clean air slowly to savor the moment.

Why he himself couldn't have picked a better week to visit the lake house. To think the only reason they were here was because Shigure thought it would be funny to torment his poor editor even more.

At least the company was good, he thought looking over to see Shigure and Ayame playing a card game, There brows furrowed in concentration. His bare feet were against the wooden deck as he waited for the younger generation to return from there trek around the lake.

The only thing he could wish for now was to have someone to share it with...

"HARI!" Ayame yelled in a sing song voice.

Hatori looked up as he was pulled from his revere. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Ayame asked curiously. He set his cards down on the wooden table averting his full attention to Hatori.

"Come on Hari!" Shigure piped up all the while trying to memorize Ayame's exposed cards. "It's an intellectual game!"

Ayame nodded his head vigorously causing his silver hair to fly everywhere. "Yes! Yes!"

Hatori rolled his eyes, "One, Go Fish is not an intellectual game. Two, For Pete's sake Ayaa cover your cards."

Ayame looked down fast to see that indeed his cards were fully exposed. He gasped loudly, jumping up to point an accusatory finger in Shigure's face. "You Cheat!" He yelled in his own over dramatic way.

Shigure visibly gulped, "Now now Ayaa. Hehe don't be hasty..."

"Why Shigure," Ayame yelled starting another one of his pointless speeches. "Out of all the shameless, and dishonest things, you scoundrel, you cad, you lecher!"

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Lecher? Ayame if you wanted me to be a lecher you could of just asked."

Ayame laughed loudly, "HA! Why would I want you, dog?"

Shigure gave his best puppy dog eyes, "Oh Ayaa, you are so mean to me. Of all the cruel and heartless things." He said clutching one hand to his chest.

"NNNOOOOO! Shigure I'm SORRY!"

"It's too late." he said beginning to sink out of his chair. "I'm dying...I'm dying...I'm dead."

"NOOOOOO! WHY!" Ayame screamed.

"Would you cut out the theatrics, you two are giving me a headache." Hatori said massaging the bridge of his nose.

Ayame laughed as Shigure picked himself of the floor. "But why, it's fun!"

"Yes it's fun!"

Hatori looked at Ayame seriously. "Ayame was the real reason you came because you found out we were here, or is there more to it."

Ayame pursed his lips silently, as Shigure got situated. "Hari you know that's not fair. Ayame can't lie to you..."

"I didn't ask for him to lie I'm just curious..."

Ayame look Hatori straight in the eyes, "I wasn't planning on lying. I was worried about you with Kana's wedding around the corner..."

Hatori got quiet as the other two watched gauging his reaction. "So, Kana got married? I'm happy for her." He said quietly.

Ayame looked at him oddly, "And that's it? You're not at all upset?"

Hatori gave a long sigh, "What can you do Ayame? Truly?"

Ayame scoffed, "You should of run in there and swept her off her feet."

Shigure kept oddly silent throughout this exchange, as Ayame pushed a small packet in Hatori's direction. "It's up to you, They're picture's of Kana's wedding."

Hatori looked at the small case then slowly gave it back. "No, it's all in the past now."

Ayame opened his mouth as if he was about to say something when Shigure put a hand on his shoulder. "Ayaa? Would you mind getting us some more of your fabulous tea?"

At the compliment Ayame jumped up, "Of course my dear Shigure, my tea is the best in the world! Is it not?" He asked but before waiting for the answer he bounded off to the kitchen.

Shigure picked a cigarette out of his robe along with a black lighter. "Is it Keiko...?" He asked quietly.

Hatori breathed out heavily, "I thought you had decided to quit?" He asked gesturing to the cigarette.

"Hari...I need to know."

Hatori starred of into the sun, "Would it matter to you if I said yes...?"

"Yes."

"Fine yes...Are you happy?"

"Not really, Kana reminded me of Keiko too, at first." He took a deep puff to settle his nerves. "Though Keiko was prettier in my opinion." He laughed. "She got it from me."

Hatori gave a small chuckle, "Twins don't inherit genes from each other."

Shigure rolled his eyes, "Technicality."

"She was very beautiful... You're birthdays are just around the corner."

"28...It scares me Hatori, that one day I won't remember her. If I see her on the streets will she recognize me? Or I her...?"

Ayame walked in quickly with the tea at hand. "The boys and Tohru are home! Eh? Who were you guys talking about?"

"No one." Hatori said quickly. Even if they told him it wouldn't matter. Ayame's memory had been erased along with the others. Shigure and himself were the only ones to escape that fate on that day.

Flash Back

Shigure let the tears flow freely now, what was the use of hiding them when Akito extracted so much pleasure from seeing the embodiment of his pain?

Hatori's heart had already felt broken into a thousand pieces, what was one more. His hand quivered as he held it over his best friend's eyes. "Shigure...I never meant for any of this. I swear it, can you forgive me?"

Shigure gave a wary smile, "Hatori... don't talk that way. If Keiko were to end up with anyone I would of wanted it to be you. Even you couldn't have predicted...it would end this way." His voice cracked.

"DO IT!" Akito yelled in the background. The nine year old stood there seething. He may be 10 years their junior, but listening to him was not a choice. The curse still reigned heavy upon them. An Akito, the source, could not be defied.

(NO!) Hatori's mind screamed! (NO! He has the right to remember.) Shigure was the last person chosen to forget, He and Akito were to be the only one's to remember any of this.

His eyes burned from the held back tears. In a swift motion he clasped his hand firmly over Shigure's eyes. Shigure jerked back in fear of what was going to happen next. Hatori hand was wet from his newly shed agony.

"STOP HESITATING! DO IT! HE WANT'S YOU TO! DO IT!" Akito screamed as the storm outside the shrine raged on.

Hatori gritted his teeth as he felt his hand grow warm, the energy began to fester on the top of his flesh. It burned like his hand had been set on fire. His hand would be bruised for years to come, for this was the seventeenth time Akito had forced him to use his erasing skills in one day.

The pain grew to an unbearable crescendo when all of the sudden it was released in a flash of bright light. The whole shrine was illuminated as Shigure was thrust backward. His form crumpled to the ground as Akito began to laugh in pure bliss.

End of Flash Back

Well what did you think? The longer it goes more will be revealed. R&R –Trunksgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

First let me say I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own Keiko. Second let me respond to my reviewers.

Kyo'sbaby – Thanks so much for reviewing I'm glad you liked it. Haha, you don't have to nag any longer.

Hearts Corruption- Yes, I find it insanely hilarious. (rolls eyes) Yes. Yuki will be included in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Hatori jerked forward as he was suddenly torn from his past at Kyo's yell. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YA STUPID RAT!"

Yuki continued to glare. "It means exactly what I said, you're a loud mouthed idiot!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo screamed as he was about to pounce on Yuki. But before he could they were both interrupted by Ayame running out to greet them.

"Hello boys! Tohru how are you? Those dirty men didn't hurt you did they?"

Tohru blushed brightly, "Oh no, of course not." ' If anyone was hurt, I hurt them by falling on them.' She thought blushing brighter.

"You're still here." Yuki said in an aggravated tone.

"Why of course! I will never leave your side, dear brother." Ayame yelled pulling Yuki into a tight hug.

"Let me GO!"

"Never!" Ayame laughed gripping tighter as Yuki attempted to yank him off.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "You're all idiots." Was all he said as he stalked off into the house.

Tohru watched Yuki struggle with Ayame as Shigure cheered for Ayaa in the background. 'OH, no the gap they will never become friends if Yuki hates him!' She though hurriedly, "Uh, Ayame that's not a good idea...I think..." She looked over to see if Hatori was going to stop it. She sweat dropped seeing he seemed to be enjoying Ayame's display of affection as much as Shigure. Tohru looked over to see Shigure waving a makeshift flag...Okay, maybe not as much as Shigure.

Yuki had had enough as he hauled up a fist and slammed it Ayame's head. Ayame crumpled to the ground muttering something along the lines of "Mommy?"

Hatori shook his head as Tohru gasped, "OH NO! Ayame are you okay?"

Yuki glared at Shigure, "What were you saying?"

"Eep! Uh, go Yuki?" He said waving the flag labeled "Go Ayame."

At that Yuki looked down at Tohru, "Don't worry about him Miss Honda, he deserved it."

"Uh, if you're sure..." At that he left into the house.

"He's fine," Hatori said at her questioning glance.

"Okay." She replied brushing off her spring dress as she stood, "I'll start dinner now."

Shigure followed her like a lost dog saying, "Oh, Tohru I envy the man you'll marry!"

After Shigure made his exit Hatori sighed, "Get up you idiot."

Ayame perked up at that, and proceeded to jump up and run over to Hatori. "DID YOU SEE THAT HA SAN?"

"Lower your voice."

He blushed as his voice lowered considerably, "He didn't hit me very hard! Only with a quarter of his strength! Isn't that wonderful? He actually cares."

"Ayame, he's always cared he just doesn't understand how to show it."

"Yes, your right I suppose. Tonight is our last night here. It's truly a pity. Right when I was making headway."

"I don't know about headway but you were going somewhere..."

"By the way Hari, I need you guys to drive me home."

"What!" Hatori practically yelled. "The car is totally cramped already? How do you figure your going to fit along with the luggage?"

He blushed, "You know I didn't think that far..."

Hatori just sweat dropped, "Fine in the morning we'll sort all that out, Shigure's birthday is Wednesday, three days from now."

Ayame waved a hand, "I know, I made him this wonderful outfit that I'm sure he'll enjoy!" He said with a laugh.

At that Hatori shook his head, "I don't want to know. Where is the party? Shi's house?"

Ayame squealed, "OH! OH ME!"

"What?"

"A SURPRISE PARTY AND INVITE EVERYONE! Except Akito." He muttered the last part.

"Sound's good to me I'll get him out of the house." Hatori said as they heard Tohru scream "NO SHIGURE WATCH OUT!"

Well what did you think? If you liked it please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

A.N. – Thanks so much for all the reviews you guy rock! Now I will respond to you all!

Hearts Corruption- I think you're a little obsessed with Yuki Larry. Just a tad...LOL.

Hatorifan- I'm so glad you like it so far!

Kyo'sbaby- Thanks for all your encouragement Katherine!

Anonymous- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. The plot will get really intense in a while, I hope you like it.

Kyo's mate- Ayame is so funny I love him too! The parings are the same as when they go on the lake house trip. Hatori will be with Keiko, still a triangle between Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Ayame and Shigure...I'm not really sure. There will be hinting of a relationship but it won't really get into it.

Sibyl- I love Hatori too! I hope this won't make you mad but Akito is the big misunderstood bad guy in this fic. My plot will unfold in a bit. I think you'll like it! Akito doesn't really care what the "outside" members do. I'm sure he was angry that Hatori left though. Who knows! LoL. You'll find out his reaction soon enough!

Chapter 4

Shigure sat on the lawn in front of the lake house, a hand propping his head up. On his head was a very large Band-Aid from when he fell down the stairs last night. He shuddered in remembrance, it wasn't his fault he had left his book on the stairs. Ok, so what if it was? He was still going to have fun complaining and being pampered!

He watched as Hatori lugged another one of his suitcases to the car. Ayame sat next to Shigure playing with a blade of grass, as Yuki brought down the last suitcase, glaring at Ayame all the while. Ayame had claimed that Yuki had hurt him so badly the night before that he couldn't carry his suitcases.

Yuki dumped the case in sighing, he couldn't believe how immature Ayame was acting. He had to be twice his age, yet had half his maturity.

Kyo slammed the trunk closed hard as Tohru rushed out of the house with her purse in her hand. She bowed to Shigure, "Shigure, It was so nice of you to take us to the lake house this weekend! I don't know how ever to repay you."

He waved a hand, "Oh Tohru, your thank-you is reward enough." He glanced over at the others mischievously. "You all on the other hand can write out checks."

Hatori snorted, "Guess who's walking home?"

Shigure gulped, "Uh, except Hatori of course. Since it was so kind of him to drive us!"

"That's what I thought."

Yuki looked up to Hatori after a second, "So, when is Ayame's cab coming?"

Hatori hid a small smile that crept to his face, "I don't know. Ayame why don't you tell everyone when your cab will arrive."

"What cab?" He asked not understanding.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Ayame sweat dropped finally realizing what was going on. "Now now, my dear friend kyonkinichi! Where would you be with out me?"

"Don't call me that!" Kyo snarled as Yuki went pale.

"No, no no no no no. You are not riding with us." He said calmly pointing at Ayame.

Ayame pouted, "Now, why not?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha, funny." Yuki said sarcastically.

Ayaa turned to Shigure, "Did I say something amusing?"

After pondering a moment Shigure replied, "I'm not quite sure."

Yuki look at Hatori for help. As Hatori just shrugged, "As much as I'd like too, we can't very well leave him here."

"YES WE CAN!" Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison, then turned to glare at each other.

Tohru smiled happily, "Come on guys! It will be fun!"

1 hour later

The Sohma's family car had finally made it to the main highway. Despite Shigure's begging to sit on Tohru's lap and Yuki and Kyo's constant grumbling.

Hatori hit the right blinker as he began to switch lanes; Tohru sat beside him with her purse sitting neatly on her lap.

"Touch me again Shigure!" Kyo yelled as Shigure poked him in the side for the fifth time.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shigure yelled scooting farther away from Kyo and closer to Ayame who was on his other side.

Yuki's face felt like it was stuck to the window from how long he had leaned against it. It was rather cold but anything was better than to be touching Ayame. The thought made him feel guilty. I don't hate Ayame...It was just. How should I know... Yuki sighed loudly leaning on his elbow. As Hatori announced they would take a break to stretch there legs in a bit. Thank-God. He felt a little tug on his hair.

Swinging around fast he glared at Ayame, "What?"

Ayame waved a hand, "Must you always be so rude I was just checking for split ends."

Yuki felt his forehead twitch. "And?"

Ayame smiled, "You are split end free my dear brother."

Yuki could feel a small smile begin to reach his face. "Than-"

Ayame cut him off, "But you did a horrible job with your conditioning."

Yuki scowled, He can't ever give anyone a compliment."

"Sheesh, you would think a brother of mine could at least condition correctly. I'm ashamed to be related." He added in his overdramatic manner.

"YOU'RE ASHAMED?" Yuki yelled thoroughly annoyed.

"DAMN IT SHIGURE!" Kyo loudly yelled trying to get up enough so he could beat the shit out of Shigure.

"OH GOD KYO NO!" Shigure yelled climbing over Ayame and onto Yuki's lap.

Ayame squealed as Kyo tried to get over him to beat Shigure.

"Cut it out." Hatori reprimanded trying to concentrate as Tohru watched with a panicked expression.

"Get off of me!" Yuki practically yelled at Shigure as he wrapped his arms around him screaming, "Protect me Yuki!"

Kyo twitched, "STOP PROTECTING HIM YA DAMN RAT!"

"I'm not protecting him you stupid cat!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Stupid cat."

"AGGRRAAAHH!" Kyo yelled flinging himself over the seats in an attempt to maul Yuki. "IT'S ON RAT BOY!"

Then the inevitable happened, there's a reason you're not supposed to play in a moving vehicle. In a desperate chance at escaping Shigure accidentally kicked his foot forward and hit Hatori hard on the back of the head.

With a wild screech of the tires Hatori yanked the car into a hard right. Sending all of the bodies in the back seats to flying forward into the seats in front of them.

Tohru screeched in surprise as the car flew down into the median.


	4. Chapter 4 Happier Times

AN: Hides under something. SO MANY DEATH THREATS! AHH! (Pondering...) OH MAN, AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO KILL ME!

Kyo'sbaby- (Hiding from you) I WONT KILL HIM I'M SORRY! Hurt maybe...MUAHAHAHAHA!

Kibasgirl- Yeah I made you cry with laughter! Yeah!

twiknham- Hehe, I was surprised you guys liked that part so much. Haha, I thought it was funnier when Shigure was poking Kyo.

Freaky Krazer- Read on to find out! Hehe.

SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou- No can do sorry but I can't blame you for trying.

HeartsCorruption- (Mumbles...) I wish I could kill Tohru, but she's an important part of the fic...

Lurel- Hehe, your review was priceless...But what are you going to exclaim after you read this?

Chapter 4 Happier Times...

"Hatori! Are you even listening to me?"

Hatori blinked his deep brown eyes up, "Yes father!" He sat on the futon across the room from his father.

The older man looked down at his son, a tiny smile creasing his face. His deep brown eyes set on his son, as he brushed his grey hair out of his eyes. "Fine, I'm nervous. So if I yell don't take it to heart."

Hatori nodded laughing, "Yes father, I know."

The older man leaned down to ruffle the boy's hair. "You'll be on your best behavior?"

Hatori gave a tiny smile, "I always am."

His father snorted loudly straitening his tie, "We'll see."

"Why do we have to go to this dumb banquet anyways?" Hatori asked looking up.

Sighing in response he said, "Do we have to keep repeating this. They're our family. I know you don't remember them but this is a big thing to them. Plus now that I'm the family doctor I have to attend these things."

Hatori pouted kicking his shoe against the hardwood floor, "Mom wouldn't have made me go..."

His father froze, "That's enough Hatori Sohma, your duty is to this family and you will abide by there rules."

Hatori stood up strait rigid with anger, "WHY SHOULD I FUFILL MY DUTY TO THEM WHEN THEY'RE THE ONES WHO CURSED ME! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO SENT MOM AWAY!"

For a moment he thought his father was going to hit him or at least yell at him but instead he just sighed. "We have no choice. Things will get better, I promise. Tonight is so important because tonight is the night where the new ruler of the Sohma household will be chosen."

Hatori's eyes widened exponentially, "R- Really! Could I be it!"

His father gave a sad smile, "Sure why not...We were summoned from China after all. You never know..."

Hatori puffed out his chest proudly, "When I get picked I'll get mom back! Get rid of this stupid curse!"

His father gave a far off look, "Don't get your hopes up..." A clock chimed in the background marking ten o'clock. "There you hear that? It's time to be on our way."

Hatori nodded as they headed out into the chilly weather not really knowing what would await him when he arrived at the Sohma Estates for the first time in thirteen years.

Present

"HATORI!" Tohru screamed panicky, The car was jetting out of control the doctors head against the horn a good sized trail of blood coating it. Grabbing the wheel frantically she some how managed to pull it left enough to avert hitting the median head on. She watched horrified as tires screeched trying to avoid collision. The car slammed into the steal bar separating them from oncoming traffic.

Sparks flew as metal connected with metal, the door on Hatori side being ripped clean off as the car was taken into a roll. Air rushing in as it flipped twice, stopping upside down...

AN: Well? Don't kill me!


End file.
